


playing with fire

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cocky, fearless moon byulyi, eyes now wide and pleading, panties stuffed into her mouth. she's on her knees in front of wheein, in the furthest corner of the locker room. she looks so good, it takes all of wheein's will not to remove the gag and let byulyi eat her out, because god she wants byulyi. she's been waiting for too long to make the right move, and now that she has byulyi on her knees, she wants her. wants to seize the moment and just take her.





	

"i like you better when you're like this," wheein giggles, watching byulyi's chest rise and fall as the older girl tries desperately to regulate her breathing. byulyi's so quiet in this position, a far cry from how she was an hour ago. 

cocky, fearless moon byulyi, eyes now wide and pleading, panties stuffed into her mouth. she's on her knees in front of wheein, in the furthest corner of the locker room. she looks so good, it takes all of wheein's will not to remove the gag and let byulyi eat her out, because god she wants byulyi. she's been waiting for too long to make the right move, and now that she has byulyi on her knees, she wants her. wants to seize the moment and just take her. 

but she also wants to savour the sweetness of byulyi's complete surrender, and so she waits. 

"what happened? cat got your tongue?" she teases, watching byulyi's eyes slink to the floor. "if only your teammates could see this - what's her name? ah, yongsun? do you think she'd like the sight of her indomitable captain on her knees in front of her biggest rival?" 

byulyi moans quietly around the gag, the bunched up fabric of her jersey bunched up and tightly wound around her wrists. she wants this just as much as wheein does, no matter how much she pretends that she doesn't. 

byulyi gets off on knowing that they could be caught. wheein gets her pleasure from knowing that byulyi's finally been stripped of her confident attitude. it's always pissed her off, made her hot under the collar - the way byulyi smirks at her from across the net whenever her team scores a point, or how her kisses are always biting but fleeting. byulyi's hot, and the shitty part is that she knows she is. 

this is much better. wheein tugs her shorts down her legs, pats byulyi on the head. she moves closer so that byulyi can smell her dripping sex, soaking through her panties.

byulyi squirms at the proximity. wheein stripped her naked long ago, too long for either of them to remember - somewhere between yongsun telling byulyi that she'd return home first and byulyi teasing wheein about the way she had played. (it's volleyball, wheein-ah, not fall on your ass ball.) the locker room was far from empty when wheein tugged byulyi close, hands roaming - they had thrown caution to the wind the moment they kissed. 

god, she hates byulyi. everything about the way she acts, parading herself as captain of her team, as a better captain than wheein, pisses wheein off. she's cocky and annoying and god-- wheein doesn't know if she wants to make out with her or punch her in the face. 

 

the decision's being made for her easily as she leans forward, the tip of byulyi's nose buried in her sex. she lets out a breathy moan, resisting the urge to grind into byulyi's face. 

"wouldn't you like to eat me out?" her eyes flick down to byulyi's, which are warm and pleading. byulyi says something unintelligible through her gag. "what was that?" 

byulyi bobs her head up and down frantically, bringing her hands up and staring at wheein pleadingly to release her. she wants to touch wheein, wants to feel her, hot and wanting in her hands. but byulyi's made a career out of taking the piss out of wheein and wheein'll be damned if she concedes to byulyi now. 

"no," she says, firm and commanding. byulyi's mere inches from her core now. "make me come first. if you can do that, i'll untie you. deal?" 

byulyi nods pathetically, debauched and a shadow of the confident captain she was.

wheein bends down, to byulyi's eye level. she toys with the soaked pair of panties she had ripped off byulyi, smirking. "one more thing. you're not going to talk, are you? i don't want a mouthy sub." 

byulyi's pupils seem to expand the moment wheein calls her that, derogatory and dismissive. wheein wants to laugh. who would've known that the captain of seoul metropolitan high school, leading the national finalists for three years running, would be this willing to submit to someone?

wheein wants to immortalize this victory. she tickles byulyi's chin lightly, before standing up and striding over to the bench where both their bags lie. she pulls out her phone, followed by byulyi's samsung, "let's take a photo, hmm?" 

the older captain's eyes widen, and she frantically shakes her head. wheein pouts. "i won't send it to anyone, promise. it'll just be in my personal collection." 

byulyi groans. wheein grins, "you like this, don't you?" 

she walks back to byulyi, who's staring at the ground. wheein tilts byulyi's chin up with two fingers, snapping a quick photo on her own phone. byulyi's hair is a mess, lips bruised from making out against the lockers just now, submissive and so beautiful. 

wheein hadn't realized how much she'd wanted this - not until she had gotten byulyi on her knees. she retakes the photo, this time on byulyi's phone, and smirks triumphantly as she returns the phones into their bags. she's made byulyi wait enough. 

she can hear byulyi whimpering where she's left her, and it spurs her on. byulyi is real - this is really happening, and it excites wheein more than words can describe. 

byulyi's teeth gladly unclench against her soaked panties when wheein pays attention to her again. she coughs, complaint already on her lips- 

"no." wheein's hand encircles byulyi's throat in a soft choke. "i said don't talk." 

byulyi whines and nods.

wheein moves closer to byulyi, sighing when byulyi's face comes into contact with her heat. "do what you do best, baby girl." 

byulyi begins ravaging her the moment wheein lets her, tongue licking up wheein's lips before diving straight in. she's going so fast, tongue thrusting in and out of wheein, that wheein has to remind herself that she isn't supposed to come this fast.

"ah," wheein murmurs, half-lidded eyes staring into byulyi's as byulyi continues sloppily eating her out, "you love this, don't you? being forced to kneel in front of me and eat me out. does it turn you on, byulyi?" 

wheein has seen byulyi at her weakest - when she misses spikes that yongsun sets, or when she's unable to block the shots that wheein slams into her side of the court. she's seen byulyi wipe away tears during the friendly matches between their schools when wheein's team won, or when she was so overcome with exhaustion that she collapsed halfway through a match. she's seen the unbridled passion that byulyi has for volleyball whittle away into something truly pathetic in her darkest days, but never- never has she seen byulyi in this humiliating state. 

she loves the fact that byulyi can't move anything but her eager tongue, that byulyi's subject to wheein's whims and fancies. wheein knows that if she wants byulyi to ride her fingers, byulyi will eagerly straddle her lap, hands still tied. if she wants byulyi to finger her, byulyi will gladly do so. all she has to do is ask. 

this is the inferno that they've been building up to, little sparks from the day wheein introduced herself to byulyi as the captain of her team. they're two souls, entwined, closer than either of them would like to admit. wheein would do anything for byulyi and vice versa. 

that's why this feels so fucking good. byulyi's sloppy, wheein's wetness is getting everywhere, all over her face. but wheein loves it, loves the feeling of being able to grind into byulyi's face. 

she pauses for a few seconds, lets byulyi catch her breath before she's on her again. byulyi's whimpering into her heat, trying to speak. 

"what is it, baby girl?" wheein murmurs adoringly, smiles when she sees byulyi wriggle her wrists. "you've been so good for me, just keep it up a while longer," wheein suggests. "i'll release you after i come." 

byulyi nods and dutifully dives back in, and it's not long before wheein's coming. she lets out a deep-throated groan, pressing byulyi's head down hard between her thighs. 

the locker room smells like sex, and for a split second wheein feels triumph. who needs a clean winning streak against this school when you can have their captain at your feet, begging for you to untie her wrists? wheein exhales comfortably, kneeling to pull byulyi's wrists into her hands. 

"so good," she praises, undoing the knots around byulyi's wrists and rubbing the red skin beneath. byulyi's eyes don't leave her the whole time she does it, and she rewards byulyi's patience with a kiss on her earlobe. 

even after she's discarded the jersey, the gag long forgotten, byulyi stays on her knees, hands on her lap. her wetness has collected in a small pool beneath her, and the sight makes wheein growl softly. byulyi's waiting for wheein to give her more instructions. what does wheein want? does she want to fuck byulyi against the lockers? or does she want to be eaten out again? byulyi's willing to do anything.

wheein has a lot of ideas as to what she wants, but not here. it's almost seven, and the groundskeepers will check up on the locker room soon. 

still, she wants to reward byulyi for her work. wheein rubs her thumb against byulyi's cheek affectionately. byulyi beams. "do you want to come home with me?" wheein says, only half-asking. byulyi's eyes light up, and she nods eagerly. 

"alright. let's go." she pulls byulyi up, the older girl nuzzling into wheein's neck the moment she can walk properly. "you can change back into your jersey first." 

"okay. you smell good," byulyi murmurs, the first words she's spoken in an hour. she's so timid and soft, the exterior of a cocky captain having melted away, and wheein's stomach tightens. byulyi will be the death of her. 

she watches byulyi pull on her jersey, now crumpled and stained, and exhales. self-control will always be difficult.


End file.
